


A Simple Mission

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [46]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Simple mission, Bucky thought bitterly as he stomped through a rainforest. Simple missions don’t get your plane shot down and leave you hiking through a rainforest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 39: A story with only one character.  
> But I cheated.

 

 

_ Simple mission,  _ Bucky thought bitterly as he stomped through a rainforest.  _ Simple missions don’t get your plane shot down and leave you hiking through a rainforest. _

 

_ ~~earlier that day~~ _

 

Bucky had woken up before Clint, not unusual in itself. He pressed a kiss to a still sleeping Clint’s forehead, smiling when this caused him to smile. Bucky then rolled out of bed, getting dressed and leaving the bedroom quietly.

He had much to get done before Clint woke.

Unsurprisingly, he ran into no one as he walked the streets in the early morning. It was peaceful, being alone.

Bucky had an appointment to keep.

He knocked on the back door of the local bakery, being let in straight away.

“Mr Barnes! Good to see you again!” Jo, the head baker, greeted Bucky like an old friend. Bucky smiled, returning the hug.

“Jo, always nice to see you. Is it ready?”

Jo gave Bucky an apologetic smile. “There was a delay in getting the ingredients. By the weekend alright?”

Bucky nodded. “Not a problem. I’ve got a somewhat flexible schedule.”

“I will call you if it’s ready before Saturday. If not, see you then.”

Bucky waved goodbye, leaving the bakery to make his next appointment.

“Mr Barnes,” Bucky was let into the pizzeria by special appointment. “All is set for tomorrow.”

“Sorry Layla,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “The bakery has had to delay until the weekend. Do you mind?”

Layla shook her head, patting Bucky on the shoulder. “Not a problem. You want everything to be perfect. All is set for Saturday.”

“You are the best Layla.”

Layla shook her head again. “Pretty sure there is someone a little bit more the best than me.”

“Once he finds out what you have done, he will think you are the best as well.”

“Well then, I hope to be able to congratulate him in person at some point.”

“Of course. See you Saturday.”

Bucky left the pizzeria with a smile on his face. All was going according to plan. 

Which is, of course, when it all fell apart.

Bucky returned home, having completed everything that needed doing. He bent down to pat Lucky, noticing Clint sitting and glaring at his coffee.

“Everything alright Clint?”

Clint shook his head; Bucky sat across from him, and Lucky returned to Clint’s side.

“You going to tell me what is wrong?”

“You gonna tell me?”

Bucky frowned at Clint. “What?”

“You know what I mean,” Clint muttered, before signing, “you are lying.”

“No I’m not,” Bucky signed back. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Really?”

“Clint…” Bucky said, reaching out for Clint. Clint shook his head, standing up and pushing away from the table. He stormed over to the elevator, picking up a jacket on his way, before stepping into the elevator and leaving. 

Lucky came to sit beside Bucky. Bucky turned to look at the dog.

“Messed up, didn’t I?” He asked the dog, who barked at him in response. Bucky nodded, before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**From: [blocked]**

**[** you leave in an hour **]**

Bucky frowned at his phone, standing up and going to his bedroom. He retrieved his mission bag, slinging it over his shoulder  before walking to the elevator.

As he waited for the elevator to descend, he texted Kate.

**To: Hawkeye**

**[** can you look after Lucky today? **]**

**From: Hawkeye**

**[** of course. Everything alright? **]**

**To: Hawkeye**

**[** hope so **]**

 

~ _ ~present~~ _

 

_ Simple mission,  _ Bucky thought bitterly as he stomped through a rainforest.  _ Simple missions don’t get your plane shot down and leave you hiking through a rainforest. _

Alone, with no expectation of any backup, and no phone signal, Bucky had no choice but to find his own way home.

He had only agreed to this mission because it was  _ supposed  _ to be simple.  He had better places to be than a rainforest in the middle of nowhere, thank you very much. 

_ Like at home, trying to explain to Clint why I have been absent without telling him  _ why  _ I have been absent. _

Bucky shook his head at himself.  _ Yeah, that will be a fun conversation.  _

_ Well it won’t matter if you can’t get  _ back  _ home. _

Bucky frowned at his thoughts, which, as usual, were spot on. He  _ had  _ to get home; there was no other option.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
